


boom

by asphyxias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxias/pseuds/asphyxias
Summary: after crushing on the black-haired setter for three years, you try to muster up the courage to ask him out on a date to the summer festival
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You, Kageyama/Reader, kageyama/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	boom

Every summer, there would be a festival in your small town. Booths would be lined up, down, and around the streets, the sky would be filled with lights, and people roaming around with their hands full of treats. You went every year without fail, never leaving until you’ve filled your stomach up to the brim with food, and played as many games as you possibly could. But the best part was saved for the end, fireworks would lit up the sky, bursting with an array of colors.

You were looking forward to going again this summer, but it was different this time around. The past 18 years of your life, you’ve been going with your family, but now you were determined to go with Kageyama.

But anyone that knows Kageyama knows how dense he is. You’ve tried to hint on going out on a date with him, and he somehow managed to agree. But only to bring the rest of the volleyball club alongside, thinking it was a group hang out you had invited him to.

You were going to make it happen one way or another. You’ve spent the last three years silently admiring him by his side as a friend but you wanted to change that. Who knows what the future held after graduation and how far away you might end from him. You didn’t want to have any regrets or think about all of the what-if scenarios.

The lunch bell rings and brings you back from your endless thoughts. Grabbing your lunch out of your bag, you head towards the classroom next to your own. For the past week, you’ve been trying to find some time alone with the dark-haired boy to ask him to the festival, but whenever there was an opportunity, you would shy out.

You slide the door open and make your way towards Kageyama’s seat, pulling up the chair from the closest desk, “where’s Hinata?” you question as you plop on the seat.

“He’s busy with something. Won’t be able to make it.” he says with a mouthful of food. You internally cheer as you thank Hinata for not showing up in your head. This was the perfect chance to ask him, you just hope that you would be able to get the words out and _actually_ ask him.

But waiting for the right moment proved to be hard. You didn’t want to say it right away, at least not while he was eating. After the two of you finished, the conversation had moved onto volleyball and his upcoming match, and you couldn’t possibly interrupt him. The look of pure happiness whenever he talked about the sport only made you happier in return. But with only ten minutes of lunch left, you slowly began to doubt if you were going to have a chance.

“I’m gonna go get some milk from the machine, you want anything?” He asks.

You shake your head, “I’m good, thanks though.”

The second he leaves his seat, you’re rehearsing what you’re gonna say, hoping to have a little speech prepared by the time he comes back. The words run through your head repeatedly until you feel you can recite it with ease.

Kageyama comes through the door, milk in hand and straw in mouth, and he’s never looked cuter. His lips pucker against the straw and you fight back the urge to run up and trace your fingers against them. He sits back down in front of you, and you try to calm yourself down, repeating your speech one last time in your head, and give yourself a little pep talk.

_nice and slow … nice and slow …_

“Kageyama, will you go to the nice and slow with me?” You blurt out quickly.

Your eyes widen and he looks confused. You can’t blame him for it, you’d be confused too. It’s silent, so awkwardly silent, and you wish that the floor could swallow you up right now. The more time passes, the more you two awkwardly stare at each other. Shame and embarrassment fills you up from head to toe as you throw your head into your arms as you lay on the desk in front of yourself.

You can hear Kageyama slurp up the remainder of his milk before he decides to speak up, “y/n?”

You say nothing in hopes that if you ignore him, he’ll forget that you’re here. Your hopes go down the drain as you feel his index finger pointing and pushing against the crown of your head.

“y/n” he draws out while he repeatedly pushes his finger. The more you make him wait, the more fast and aggressive his pokes become.

You sigh and slowly raise your head up, knowing you can’t avoid him forever, hesitating to look at him. “Y-yes?”

“What’s the nice and slow?” He blinked owlishly.

“I honestly don’t even know,” you awkwardly laugh. “I was trying to ask you out on a date and I kinda fumbled my words.”

“A date…” he repeats your words monotonously, until the realization hits him and his cheeks burst with hues of red. “A d-date?!”

“Yeah, to the festival.” You nod and fiddle with your fingers. “Just me and you.” you shyly add on for clarity.

“O-okay,” his hand reaches up to rub the back of his neck and his gaze is focused off to the side, “I’ll go with you.”

“Oh, um, great!” you say in surprise. Truth be told, you didn’t think it would be this easy, considering what happened last time you tried to ask him out. “I’ll just message you the details then.” you smile and wave before you head back into your own classroom.

—

Messages between the two of you were sent back and forth until it was decided that Kageyama would come pick you up from your house. You spent the whole day getting ready, trying on what seemed like a million different outfits until you were satisfied.

The doorbell rings and you rush to the front door to open it. There Kageyama stands, his hair that is usually left unkempt is styled to perfection, and damn he looks really good in that outfit. You felt the warm breeze caress your skin the moment you shut the door behind you. You glanced at Kageyama and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to articulate his words.

“You- _nnn-_ look knife… _nnf._ ” he stutters. “Nice.”

You let out a small giggle, “Thanks Kageyama, you look good too.” you remark.

The two of you begin the short trek to the streets filled up with booths and stalls. It’s silent, but it’s not suffocating; you feel at peace and revel in it. Feeling something warm in your hand, you raise your arm to see, and there lies Kageyama’s hand, intertwined with yours. Your eyes quickly dart up to ask him, but his head is turned away from yours. You feel like your eyes must be playing a trick on you, but you can’t help but notice the slight shade of pink dusted on his ears.

“Just so we don’t get separated, because uh, there’s gonna be a lot of people here tonight.” he mumbled.

You bite your lip in a poor attempt to stop yourself from smiling - it doesn’t work. You give his hand a tiny squeeze before lightly swinging it back and forth. “Alright then.” you say softly.

It doesn’t take too long to reach the festival. You’re in awe at how many people actually came this year and you think Kageyama was right in needing to hold hands. The sun is slowly beginning to set, leaving hues of orange and red blending in the sky. The sound of people gets louder and louder until you fall in place with the crowd and blend in with the noise.

His grip on your hand becomes more secure as he tugs you close to his body. You look around at all the stalls, deciding what you wanted to try first. The one with huge plushies catches your eyes.

“Hey,” you pull at your intertwined hands to get his attention and point to the stall with your other hand. “Can we try that game out?”

He nods and you walk towards it. Coming closer, you see that it’s a game where you throw the balls to knock over the bottles. You pay to get the balls and try to knock off all three, but it proves to be more harder than it looks. You managed to only hit one, letting out a sigh. You look at Kageyama, who’s staring intensely between the ball in his hand and the bottles. His arm swings with force, but he misses. His face contorts into a grimace and he beckons the man inside to give him more.

You can’t help but let out a laugh as you know he’s trying so hard not to get frustrated. It’s as if he’s treating this as volleyball and trying to set the ball perfectly. A pout sits on his face after many failed attempts.

You drag him away from the stall, “it’s all right Kageyama, it’s only a game.”

He clicks his tongue, “But I wanted to win the plushie for you.” he mumbles.

Your heart melts but you slightly panic, you felt so happy that he wanted to win it for you but you didn’t want to see him upset, “No! It’s totally fine, I didn’t want that plushie anyways. It was _super_ ugly.” you say dramatically.

“You know, you’re not a very good liar.” he points out as he softly chuckles..

“Hehe, oops?” you shrug. “Anyways the fireworks should be starting soon, let’s go find a spot to watch them.”

Kageyama takes your hand in his once again, “C’mon, I know a good spot.” You follow his lead but begin to wonder where his so-called good spot was. The farther you walked, the father away the festival got, until you could barely hear the buzzling of the crowd.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” you question.

“Just trust me.” he says. Before you know it, you’re met with a building, he pulls you in and takes you to the stairs.

You’re feeling out of breath but Kageyama shows no sign of stopping and continues up the flight of stairs, you curse his athletic abilities and insanely high stamina. But you push through and make it to the top.

He opens the door to the rooftop, and your tiredness is gone in a second. The view is breathtaking, you can oversee the festival in its entirety. The lights glow against the night sky and it’s so beautiful. You turn to face Kageyama but he’s already looking at you with a small smile.

“It’s so nice up here.” you mention. “Thanks for showing me.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, we still have to see the fireworks.” he says.

_BOOM_

You whip your head around at the loud sound and see the colors dancing in the sky. One after another, the fireworks explode, colors flashing in intricate designs. You squeal in delight and focus on the lights in the sky.

“It’s fine to thank you now, right?” you bump your shoulder against his. “This really beats any view we would’ve gotten down there.” You turn your head once again to look at him, and your eyes widened at the close proximity between the two of you. 

You find yourself staring at Kageyama now rather than the fireworks. You could see a galaxy in his eyes, and you feel like you’re getting lost in them, unable to tear away your gaze. It was mesmerizing. As you glanced at his eyes, you could see them flickering across your face, you followed them to see they were locked on your lips. You could feel his hot breath against your lips.

“Can I kiss you?” you asked quietly.

He nods, so you grabbed his collar and kissed him. You couldn’t tell if it was your heart beating insanely loud or if it was just the booming of the fireworks, but in the moment you didn’t care. His lips were so soft, and you could feel him return the kiss. His hands traveled until they found solace on your face as he gently cupped your cheeks in his hand. The fireworks continued to erupt as you pulled away, they illuminated and glowed against his skin.

“I really like you.” you whisper against his lips.

“I like you too y/n.”

He kisses you once again, and the feeling of his lips on yours, the traces of his hands on your skin, has fireworks erupting all over your body.


End file.
